Siedem skaz
by pannablack29
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie, bardzo dawno napisane, jedno z moich pierwszych. Hermionę prześladuję jej skazy. HG/SS


Pisane z rozmachem nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.

Panna Black

Wszystko co robię jest moją skazą.

Każda wykonana przeze mnie czynność jest przemyślana, bo nie lubię niespodzianek i potknięć. Żyłam tak aż do wieku jedenastu lat. Do tamtej pory żyłam sobie w zgodzie ze światem, czasami wystawiając mały palec u nogi za granicę rzeczywistości. Ten mały palec okazał się magią. Potrafiłam robić wtedy niesamowite rzeczy, całkowicie podświadomie. To było takie niewinne, czyste, niesplamione, zupełnie jak ja. Ale z czasem przestałam to kontrolować, moc była za duża. Zaczęłam popełniać błędy, które przeobrażały się w skazy. Próbowałam to w sobie tłamsić wiedząc, że nie jestem do końca normalna. Wtedy przysięgłam sobie, że jeżeli popełnię siedem największych skaz mojego życia, to umrę. To była moja pierwsza skaza. Skaza na umyśle.

Kiedy poszłam do Hogwartu chciałam jakoś zatuszować jakoś to co pozostawiło we mnie dzieciństwo. Najbardziej brzydziłam się siebie gdy w drugiej klasie Malfoy nazwał mnie szlamą. Poczułam się wtedy odrzucona, inna, gorsza, chociaż tego głupiego blondynka mogłabym bić na głowę moją wiedzą. Ale świadomość, że moja krew jest `szlamowata' nie dodawała mi spokoju. Tak powstała druga skaza, skaza na krwi.

W czwartej klasie przyjechał Wiktor. Nie powiem żeby mi się podobał, nie wcale. Urzekł mnie jego umysł, który potrafił rozumieć więcej słów niż `kafel' czy `miotła'. Mimo, że był światowym graczem w Quidditch'a. Nie zauważyłam skazy, która podkradła się niczym wilk. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Ukradkowe spojrzenia, nikłe uśmiechy, rozmowy w bibliotece. A potem był bal. Byłam tam z nim, ale Ron nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. Nie moja wina, ze go nie kochałam. Trzeba było być bardziej odważnym, a nie uganiać się za Flegmą. Po balu zrobił mi awanturę i wtedy zobaczyłam jego zazdrość. Teraz kiedy już się zakochał nic już nie będzie tak jak dawniej, przyjaźń znikła. Już nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Trzecia skaza, skaza na przyjaźni był jedną ze skaz najgorszych.

W siódmej klasie wszyscy dojrzeliśmy. Zobaczyliśmy rzeczy, które trudno byłoby sobie wyobrazić. Przerażenie, strach, niepewność stały się ważnym i jakże niechcianym punktem w moim życiu. Byliśmy z Harry'm i Ronem skazani na okrutny los i zawiłe wskazówki Dumbledore'a. Wytrzymaliśmy kilka miesięcy. Pierwszy wyłamał się Ron. Zawsze był bardziej strachliwy od Harry'ego czy mnie ale zawsze był wiernym przyjacielem. Zawiodłam się na nim. Skaza czwarta ? Na zaufaniu.

Skaza piąta jest najmniej nieprzyjemną skazą jaką kiedykolwiek miałam. Stało się to niedługo po tym jak zostałam z Harry'm w namiocie. Okropnie płakałam za Ronaldem bo bałam się, że sobie nie poradzimy. Zawsze było nas troje, pozostało dwoje. Dwójka nie jest tak silna jak trójka. I wtedy zjawił się on. Ten, który zabił Dumbledore'a, ten, który przynosił mi tylko strach i smutek w szkole. Zbudziłam się w środku nocy. Próbowałam znaleźć Harry'ego, który stał na warcie ale nigdzie go nie było. I wtedy go zobaczyłam. Leżał pod jakimś drzewem. Z rozpaczy nie wiedziałam co robię. Harry odszedł i zostawił mnie tak jak Ron, chociaż to jego misja. Wiedziałam, że to szpieg, obrzydliwy nietoperz, Severus Snape, ale dla mnie był wtedy darem z niebios. Jakby ktoś wymienił go na Harry'ego. Zaniosłam go do namiotu co nie było łatwe bo nie miałam różdżki. Opatrzyłam go i siedziałam przy nim. Po godzinie zaczął kaszleć więc pochyliłam się by zobaczyć co mu jest. Gdy zobaczył mnie nad sobą jego źrenice zwęziły się i spytał czy Harry tu jest. Odpowiedziałam, zgodnie z prawdą, że go nie ma i i tak mu bym nie powiedziała. Bez ostrzeżenia złapał mnie za kark i pociągnął do siebie całując mocno i mrucząc `Uwierz mi, to nie ja, nie ja go zabiłem'. Pierwszy raz przeżyłam taki pocałunek. Pierwszy raz poczułam, że ktoś mnie kocha, tak naprawdę. Kiedy się obudziłam jego już nie było. Szybko wrzuciłam na siebie ubranie i wyszłam nawołując go. Nie było po nim śladu, ni popiołu. Położyłam się znów do łóżka mając nadzieję, że wróci. Nie wrócił. Harry i Ron pojawili się kilka godzin później. Nie dałam po sobie poznać skazy na niewinności.

Kiedy nie wrócił przez kolejny dzień, tydzień, miesiąc zdałam sobie sprawę, że mnie zostawił. Wykorzystał i zostawił. Zatracił w sobie i zostawił. Powoli zaczęłam się przyzwyczajać. Było mi łatwiej, bo była nas znów trójka i łatwiej było udawać, że jestem zła na Rona, a nie na siebie samą, że go nie upilnowałam. Wtedy, całkiem niespodziewanie, pojawiła się kolejna skaza. Tym razem na miłości. Szósta skaza na sercu, w środku.

Kilka miesięcy później byłam znów w Hogwarcie. Niebo czarne jak smoła, przysłonięte wysokimi postaciami olbrzymów. Ziemia drżąca od kroków ludzi i stukotu kopyt centaurów.

Nieprzyjemne i niebezpieczne. Tym bardziej, że wiedziałam Severusa walczącego z moimi przyjaciółmi. A ja go kochałam. Dzięki skazie. Dla niej. Przez nią. Przez skazę zagapiłam się na niego… I dostałam. Błysk żółtego światła, a potem piekący ból w klatce piersiowej. Skaza, tym razem na ciele. Niestety równie nieodwracalna jak sześć poprzednich.

Siedem skaz. Twoje oczy, czarne niczym noc.

Siedem, najmocniejsza liczba magiczna. Twoje ręce, łapiące mnie w pasie.

Siedem rzeczy których nigdy nie zapomnę. Twój głos z oddali `Nie, Hermiono ! Żyj ! Musisz żyć, dla siebie, dla przyjaciół... dla mnie!'

Dworzec Kings Cross. Niezwykłe. Okropnie tu czysto. Kompletny brak chaosu. Głos Dumbledore'a

- Ile ich było?

Głupie pytanie.

- Siedem - odpowiadam bez wahania.

- Jesteś pewna?

Wspomnienia.

`Żyj ! Musisz żyć, dla siebie, dla przyjaciół... dla mnie!'. Dla ciebie.

- O cholera, tylko sześć - mruczę niezadowolona.

- No to, na co czekasz ? - pyta z psotnymi iskierkami w oczach - Wracaj do niego.

Uśmiecham się tylko na pożegnanie. Znów ciemność. Ktoś tuli mnie do piersi. Znów czuję chaos, ale taki... przyjemny. Zwycięstwo ! Harry zwyciężył.

- Spokojnie Severusie - mruczę zadowolona, że znów jestem w jego ramionach - Wróciłam.


End file.
